inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Deluxe Episode 1
Episode 1 : The Beginning of an Aventure ! somwhere in the SouthPark Academy, after courses* Airon : *walk to the Football Club Room* Airon : *on the Football Club Room* Come on guys, we need to train ! Because we have a friendly match next week ! ^^ Jeremy : That's unless ... We are too weak ... Even if we train hard, we never have a little chance ... :( Ryouku : First, what's the team we will play against ? :/ Airon : I don't know, but that's not important ! We need just to be strong ! And after this, we will win this match ! :) Tyler : We will never be strong ... Because we are weak. -_- Stephan : ... Joe : Nobody of we have a hissatsu and you say "we will win" ? .-. Airon : Come on guys ! Don't wet hens ! Tyler : I don't want to wast my time training for nothing ... U_U Mike : We will lose, I say this ! D: Vector : I'm soo bored ... And i'm too lazy to go training ... Airon : Guys, you're lames ! I will go training alone to boost my dribble power ! Airon get out from the club room with closing the door forcefully* Tyler : Why Airon wast his time for nothing ? He say we will lose ... U_U Joe : Yes :/ Tyler : Anyway, some students say that this club will be removed from school ... Everybody in the room (exept Tyler and Stephan) : What ????????!!!!! Tyler : Yeah, I'm serious. meanwhile, in the soccer field* Airon : *dribble alone* A student : Hey you, why do you wast you're time by training alone ? It's unless. :p Airon : It's not unless ! I do this to boost my dribble power ! Another student : Look, he is also the captain of that stupid football club ! hahahahah *laugh* The other student : haahahaha *laugh* Airon : You will see ! My team will win this match and we will win the "Football Tournament" of this year ! The two students : You ? Win the Football Tournament ?! HAAAhahhaahhaha *laugh more* Airon : Tsss ... You're just jealous ... *ignore the two students and continue dribble alone* The two students : Come on. Leash this stupid soccer player for nothing. :p the two students goes* Airon : *continue training* some hours later* Airon : *tired* finished for now ... I will have to rest ... *tired* Joe : Hey Airon, come on ! Tyler : We have bad news ! Airon : What ? *go to the team* The team is sad (exept Airon)* Joe : The adversary was decided for next week. :( Airon : And what it is ? Tyler : Death Academy. :( Airon : What ???!!!!!!!!! Seriously ???!! O_O Ryouku : Yep. The team that was won all his matchs. :( Mike : We will lose !!! I'm sure !!! D: Airon : Death Gakuen ... Why the strongest team versus we ?! <:O Narrator : Did our heros get there chances to the strongest team, Death Academy ? You will see this on the next episode, A Death Match ! End of the Episode ! Category:Fanfic Category:Switch1515